Antes que el diablo sepa que has muerto
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Extraños sucesos inundaban sus sueños aunque… ¿Eran solo sueños o había algo mas? Tenia que descubrirlo aunque… Este fic participa en el reto Dark fic del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


Este fic participa en el reto Dark fic del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

Advertencia: OoC, desvarios, enredos y locuras.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo Único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Antes que el diablo sepa que has muerto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

— _Corre, huye, escondete… pero siempre voy a encontrarte_ — susurraba mortal la voz siniestra que se entrometía en sus sueños y no la dejaba descansar.

Presa del pánico ella se despertó a mitad de la noche traspirando como si estuviese en medio del desierto y no en el cálido clima otoñal de su amada aldea.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso se levantó y tomó un poco de agua tratando de calmar sus nervios. La errática respiración, el pulso acelerado y las manos temblorosas eran signo inequívoco de la realidad que la perseguía desde ese extraño o perturbador suceso en una pasada misión.

.

.

* * *

 _Una misión exitosa siempre los dejaba satisfechos, la verdad es que para unos ninjas como ellos encontrar un par de forajidos no era nada difícil. No por nada eran conocidos como el mejor equipo rastreador, su fama la ganaron a cuesta de trabajo duro y perseverancia._

 _Pero a lo que vamos, eso ya es otra historia. Puesto que el tiempo de cumplir su misión fue menor al esperado ellos se tomaron unas cuantas horas para pasarlas en las aguas termales de una pequeña aldea que estaba casi segura de aparecer en el mapa._

 _Era extraño, Shino tenia a sus insectos tranquilos , Kiba y Akamaru estaban igual, se supone que los animales tienen un instinto para detectar el peligro antes que los humanos, si bien Kiba era humano sus instintos eran iguales a los caninos. Hinata se preguntaba como es que ellos estaban tranquilos y ella… claro que no. Estaba lejos de sentirse cómoda y no era por el aspecto del lugar._

 _A simple vista parecía una aldea cualquiera, pequeña pero pintoresca y alegre pero lo que mas llamaba su atención eran sus aguas termales._

 _La heredera Hyuuga por mas que quería sentirse tranquila y relajada no podía dejar de pensar que en todo momento estaba incomoda, sentía una pesada vista sobre ella, el vello de su nuca erizado y…_

— _Es mi imaginación— se dijo testarudamente. En mas de una ocasión haba usado el Byakugan solo para darse cuenta de que no había nada ahí._

 _Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se iba esa sensación? Sentía nauseas, un efecto repulsivo que casi la hacia querer salir corriendo pero ella no era una cobarde, no señor, durante años luchó contra sus propios demonios, contra la inseguridad, se superó a si misma con cada paso que daba y ahora no iba a acobardarse por lo desconocido._

 _Contra todo pronostico ella se adentró en el área femenina de las aguas mientras sus amigos permanecieron del otro lado. Ella habría dado lo que fuese por no quedarse sola pero una vez mas se negó a permitir que el temor, tal vez infundado, la venciera._

— _Solo estas cansada, aquí no hay nada que temer—. Obstinadamente se dijo antes de tomar una profunda respiración y hundir su cabeza en el agua._

 _Cuando había llegado solo había un par de chicas y al verla llegar salieron casi espantadas dejándola no solo mas confundida sino con un creciente temor que lejos de aplacarse solo se arremolinaba mas en su ser._

 _Cuando volvió a emerger sintió una caliente, humeante mano que apretaba su cuello, era como lava ardiendo, luchó y luchó tratando de liberarse pero la mano la apretaba mas mientras la sumergía haciéndola ahogarse mas rápido._

 _Cuando ya las fuerzas la abandonaron ella se hundió en el agua inerte, sus ojos aun estaban abiertos y vio un par de ojos rojos antes que la oscuridad la reclamara._

* * *

— _¿Donde estoy?— preguntó débilmente luego de aspirar un poco de aire y recuperarse de la repentina tos… espera, no era repentina. Los sucesos de antes la azotaron tan fuerte que su cuerpo se impulso hacia adelante solo para darse cuenta de la mirada preocupada de sus amigos._

 _¡Oh! Su pobre mente, iba a volverse loca de remate y no tenia una explicación._

— _¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?— preguntó preocupado Shino, ella asintió quedamente mientras se encogía un poco. Su tono en lugar de tranquilizar a sus amigos solo los preocupo mas._

— _No te ves bien Hinata, si estabas tan cansada debiste decírnoslo— soltó un poco brusco en amante de los canes. Ella sabia que no era su intención, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que solo estaba preocupado._

— _Perdón, no se que me pasó pero ya estoy bien— Realmente no lo estaba pero no quería preocuparlos mas con un tema del que ella no estaba segura. Tal vez, solo tal vez estaba tan agotada que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada pero por otra parte ella sabia que lo vivido instantes antes era tan real que aun tenia la sensación de esa abrasante mano apretada en su garganta._

 _Una de las trabajadoras de las aguas termales la encontró desmayada y ahogándose, rápidamente la sacó y procedieron a darle los primeros auxilios. Sus amigos al enterarse fueron los primeros en estar ahí. La chica les había dado un susto de muerte pero ya estaba bien, o eso esperaban._

 _Regresar a la aldea no ha hecho que su mente se aclare, de hecho con cada pesadilla horripilante su mente iba perdiendo lucidez, ella lo sentía lento pero seguro, quería ser fuerte y luchar pero le aterraba la sola idea de perder la cordura y aun así no pidió ayuda, se quedó como siempre, enfrentado todo por sus propios medios._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño o mas bien presa del pánico por lo que ocurría en sus sueños la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga se colocó su ropa de entrenamiento y se escabulló por la ventana. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios y nada mejor que entrenar a orillas del arroyo para hacerlo.

* * *

Era una mala idea. Lo supo en el momento en que colocó un pie en el agua. Sintió una corriente helada que congelo su cuerpo y su mente estaba completamente aturdida. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y sintió una fría caricia que quemaba el contorno de su cuello. Quiso moverse, alejarse pero le resultó imposible, estaba presa, cautiva y ni siquiera su voz salia de su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quien iba tras ella y por qué?

Una rasposa y húmeda lengua se paseo por su mejilla dejando un húmedo y apestoso rastro que inundaban sus sentidos haciéndole sentir nauseas. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía un tambor siendo martillado a su lado.

 _¡Muévete! ¡Hazlo!_ Un poco de cordura se filtró en su mente pero que su parte racional quisiera que su cuerpo respondiera de nuevo no lo haría realidad. No podía, se sentía impotente, nuevamente rememoró esos años en los que era la vergüenza de la familia, nuevamente se sintió como esa débil niñita que tenia que entrenar hasta el agotamiento y aun así no era suficiente.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y su garganta se convirtió en un apretado nudo de sensaciones encontradas y con pura fuerza de voluntad evitaba desmoronarse ante ese desconocido que la atormentaba.

Mientras permanecía inmóvil un agudo dolor atravesó su pecho y sintió un liquido espeso y caliente bañando su pecho y escurriéndose a la parte inferior del mismo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido y llenar de nuevo sus pulmones. Un nuevo intento por moverse y… solo su cabeza podía hacerlo.

Quería, no, necesitaba saber que le ocurría aunque ya tenia una idea, solo necesitaba la fehaciente prueba de… su asesinato.

Bajó sus ojos hacia su pecho para una vez mas quedar estupefacta. Una huesuda mano atravesaba su pecho, justo donde descansaba su corazón. Sus orbes plateadas ya húmedas por las lagrimas estaban abiertos como platos. Iba a morir ¡Iba a morir! No como lo hacen los ninjas. No, ella estaba viviendo una pesadilla...si, eso era, aun estaba dormida y las pesadillas la alcanzaban sin dejarla descansar.

Pero en su fuero interior sabia que no era así. Ciertamente sus pesadillas eran horribles y la hacían despertar cubierta de sudor y como si su cuerpo hubiese sido expuesto a un exhaustivo entrenamiento pero ahora el dolor era real, tan palpable que ella sentía que si estiraba la mano podría tocarlo.

Con el horror reflejado en sus ojos veía la cadavérica mano sacar su órgano vital de su pecho y luego… devorarlo.

¿Cómo es que estaba viva aun? No lo sabia, lo único que sabia es que iba cayendo al suelo sin vida, sus ojos mas blancos que la nieve y mientras su cuerpo moría su alma aun veía al ser que le arrebató la vida. Su corazón le había devuelto a la vida. Sus ojos rojos, esos ojos rojos.

—Ma -dara U-chi-ha— seguro por pura fuerza de voluntad pronuncio las palabras y luego todo fue oscuridad, apabullante oscuridad que la sofocaba.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

¿Donde estaba ahora? Una mohosa y oscura caverna donde escuchaba los lamentos de muchas personas, mugrientos brazos saliendo de las paredes tratando de alcanzarla, sus horribles, sucias y desfiguradas uñas rasguñaron su piel antes que ella se alejara hacia el centro… o al menos ella creía eso. La verdad no sabia donde estaba.

Sus pies descalzos tropezaban contra las inclemente piedras que taladraban su delicada piel y a medida que caminaba sentía como iban sangrando, pero no podía detenerse. Por un momento recordó lo ocurrido y sin poder evitarlo llevó sus manos a su pecho.

Seco, no había nada ahí salvo su pequeña red de malla que siempre usaba. Iba a seguir su camino cuando siente un fuerte jalón a su largo cabello. Durante breves segundos quedó suspendida en el aire antes de ser arrojada contra una de las paredes de la caverna. Un fuerte grito salio de su garganta.

El dolor atravesó su espalda mientras trataba de levantarse pero se quedó estupefacta cuando sintió cientos de insectos correr por su cuerpo. Sus ojos abriéndose como platos ante la sensación asquerosa. Ciertamente ella no le temía a los insectos de Shino pero estos eran gusanos.

Adolorida se levantó y se sacudía toda pero a medida que lo hacia más y más cubrían su cuerpo ¿Como salir de ahí? Mientras pensaba en alejarse de los repulsivos gusanos y mas importante aun de ese espantoso lugar nuevamente siente como es tomada para ser lanzada pero antes de eso alguien, no supo quien exactamente pues la oscuridad era total y su Byakugan no funcionaba, el extraño exterminó a quien iba a lastimarla.

Como si supieran a quien temer, los asquerosos animales se retiraron de su cuerpo dejándola a ella tirada en el suelo herida, asustada y prácticamente privada de visión frente a un sujeto que no sabia si era amigo o enemigo pero conociendo su suerte seguro era peor que el anterior.

Para su sorpresa un toque suave en su brazo la ayudó a colocarse de pie. Una fría pero suave mano se paseo por su rostro limpiando el sudor y apartando los cabellos que se pegaban en el. Ella estaba muda, no sabia ni que decir.

—Vete, él aun no lo sabe, debes irte antes que sepa que has muerto— una aterciopelada voz muy cerca de su oído susurró esas palabras antes de empujarla y sentir como un agujero la consumía.

.

.

.

¡Frío! Si, mucho frío era lo que sentía, tanto que tenia la sensación de que sus huesos se iban congelando. Se levantó tambaleándose y con la vista nublada. Ya había amanecido y aunque se veía un poco de claridad el lugar parecía estar consumido por los vientos glaciares del norte.

Sus dientes castañearon mientras intentaba abrigarse con su poca y húmeda ropa, vio su ropa y estática dejo salir de su garganta un profundo grito. Estaba cubierta de sangre, su sangre. Como un rayo de luz revivió sus recuerdos y se tambaleo hasta caer al suelo totalmente confundida.

De repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas y… nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Despertó en su cama, su cuerpo perlado de sudor y…

 _¡No!_ Gimió mentalmente al verse llena de sangre, la herida era reciente y el dolor palpitante en el pecho era desgarrador. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero estaba débil, gritar no serviría de nada y aun si lo intentara no lo lograría pues sus cuerdas bucales estaban tiesas, ningún sonido salia de su garganta.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Tienes que despertar— susurraba un atractivo joven. Quien en otrora era poseedor de un brillante cabello dorado y resplandecientes ojos azules, ahora yacía con los ojos cubiertos por una bruma que opacaba su brillo y el cabello descolorido.

Miraba a la joven que en una oportunidad confesó sus sentimientos y él jamas le respondió. Quería que despertara, necesitaba que ella lo hiciera, quien siempre confió en él, quien lo miró cuando para todos los demás era un perdedor. Necesitaba a su salvadora. Ciertamente él era el héroe del mundo ninja, el salvador pero ella era su salvadora, ella lo salvó en todos los aspectos en los que un hombre puede ser salvado aunque no se daba cuenta hasta ahora.

Una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla y la limpio furiosamente. La culpa estaba atormentando su dulce ser. Si hubiera derrotado a Madara y a Kaguya antes, si tan solo lo hubiese hecho y hubiese sacado a todos de esos malditos capullos.

Luego de la horrible guerra sacaron a todos de los capullos que los mantenían prisioneros, para muchos de ellos fue demasiado tarde. Hinata era uno de los desafortunados que yacía en estado de coma y se prolongaba por largos dos años ya.

Naruto no quería perder la esperanza de volver a ver sus pálidos ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y escuchar esa suave voz que lo llamaba. Él era un idiota, las señales estaban ahí y él nunca las vio.

Una mirada triste lanzó hacia ella y salio de la blanca sala de hospital.

Fuertes pasos dejaban sus ensangrentadas huellas por toda la sala donde se encontraba Hinata en estado ¿comatoso? El dedo ensangrentado de ese hombre se paseaba por su mejilla dejando una huella carmesí en esta mientras se estremecía y trataba de abrir sus ojos.

—¡ _Muerta!_ _¡E_ _stoy muerta! ¿_ _L_ _o estoy? ¿_ _Él_ _me busca? ¿_ _Y_ _a lo sabe?_

Una helada brisa se cuela por la ventana y luego la azota con fuerza antes de dejar todo en silenciosa oscuridad.

* * *

Dios sabe cuanto me costó escribir estas lineas. La verdad es que esto no es ni remotamente parecido a lo que había previsto en mi mente. Lo único que conservo es el hecho de ser Hinata mi protagonista y el titulo… si, antes de inscribirme en el reto me llegaron esas palabras y me aferre a ellas para escribir este, espero dark fic.

Ya saben que tengo una particularidad a la hora de escribir, tiendo a usar todos los tiempos indiscriminadamente y es algo que hago adrede, una narración completamente lineal me quita hasta las ganas de escribir.

Y se que probablemente sea una locura sin sentido lo que escribí pero diablos, nada mas se me ocurría, en verdad no me gusta retirarme de los retos y por eso es que me esmero en cumplir aunque sea con una historia confusa.

Perdón por las confusiones, los errores de ortografía y de redacción.

De antemano les agradezco sus review.


End file.
